1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rangefinder with a modified top surface to receive a clip therefore allowing the rangefinder to attach to a head covering of a user.
2. Description of Related Art
Accuracy is a key component is many activities such as hunting, golf and archery. Specifically, knowing the distance to the target may greatly assist the performer when they are trying to set up a shot. Knowledge of the distance between the person and the target tells the person how hard to strike the ball, how far to pull the bow or how to angle the gun. With practice, the person is able to fine tune their abilities so that when the exact distance is known they situate their bodies and equipment to perform their most accurate shot.
Currently, there are a variety of rangefinders to assist users when determining the distance between themselves and the target. Most of the common rangefinders are handheld devices wherein the user holds the device with either one or both hands. With the handheld rangefinders the user cannot perform more than one task at a time. The user must first hold the rangefinder, put it down and then pick up their other equipment to perform their desired activity. Some rangefinders have been modified to attach near the eyepiece of a gun, and therefore the user is able to both determine the distance to the target while simultaneously aiming. The user does not have to fumble with switching between the handheld rangefinder to their gun. While these gun mounted rangefinders are handy tools for hunters, golfers and archers still must use the handheld devices when wanting to find their target distances.
Therefore it would be beneficial in the art to provide a rangefinder that allows for handless operation to determine the distance to a target. It would also be desirable in the art to provide a rangefinder that includes a modified screen for easier viewing by the user without using their hands.